Yorahanese
Noktabian (knock-tay-bee-ann) is a language most commonly spoken among umbraeths and is the national language of Galiral. It's also the most developed, from a real world perspective. The tongue has its own alphabet, number system, and over two hundred words in its vocabulary. I'm working on an easier translator that's here. Writing Systems * Skatu: Noktabian alphabet with Noktabian words. * Ehka: Noktabian alphabet with nonnative words. * Seté: Nonnative alphabet with Noktabian words. (Transliteration; diacritics are allowed) * Ruuma: Any nonnative alphabet or word. Most rookie learners start off writing Ehka to learn the alphabet and Seté to learn the words. Alphabet And Grammar There's only twenty-six letters in the alphabet. You write left to right and capitalizing isn't a completely new symbol. Instead, you just write a line over the letter. Spelling words is also slightly more literal than English words are. Ask a human to spell zucchini and they'll probably spell it correctly. An umbraeth will spell it like zookiinii. They'd pronounce our spelling like zuh-chie-nie. Vowel Sounds I don't find it necessary to make a consonant sound list since they're the same as English's. * Short a: ah, like apple. * Long a: ay, like arrow. * Short e: eh, like edible. * Long e: ee, like electric. * Short i: ih, like icky. * Long i: eye, like ion. * Short o: oh, like song. * Long o: ooh, like sunroom. * Short u: uh, like autumn. * Long u: ooh, like juicy. * Short y: yuh, like yellow. * Long y: aye, byte. Grammatical Rules * Short vowels are one letter, while long vowels are doubled. * Capitalize names and the beginning of new sentences only. * There's no difference between a and an. A egg and an egg both make sense.'' * An apostrophe implies a break in syllables. * Contractions don't exist in writing because they're considered a dialect thing and there's no clear way to make them. * If a consonant is in front of a J, it's pronounced like a Y. If no letter or a vowel is in front of a J, it's pronounced like J. * You don't always need vowels to make a word coherent. * G strictly sounds like gobble and J strictly sounds like jelly. * The letter C only exists with H. If pronounced like S, use S. Same with K. Ex: Sircle and kake. * Ts makes a zh sound. * All R's are rolled. Prefixes And Suffixes You add them to words like this: Murder is gengun, but murderer is gengun''to. Call is karu, but calling is karu''tep''. * Un-: Ge- * Ranuus- (rah-noose): Trans- * -ier/er: -to * -ing: -tep * -ated/-ed/-ied/en: -tl * -ious/-ous: -saua * -y/-ie: -tay * -tical/-al: -tes * -ian: -tuug * -est: -tar * -ic: tu * -s: mu * 's (ownership): 'ka Numeric System And Punctuation Noktabian digits are the same as European digits. For example, eleven would be a'ho and zhol next to each other, but the word version is something different. Left to right, the number names are buué (boo-ay), a'ho ''(ah-hoe), ''dey (day), kana ''(kah-nah), ''fu ''(foo), sein (sign), ''hex (heh-x), wan ''(wohn), ochte'' (och-tay), nevog (neh-vog), and it isn't mentioned, but zhol ''(zh-ole) is ten. It's an X like buué with a dot like a'ho in the left quarter. After ten, it becomes relatively simple since they're all hybrids essentially. For example, twenty one would be ''zhu'zhol-a'ho. It sounds super vibrative, I know, but work with me. * A'zhol: 11 * D'zhol: 12 * K'zhol: 13 * F'zhol: 14 * S'zhol: 15 * H'zhol: 16 * W'zhol: 17 * O'zhol: 18 * N'zhol: 19 * Zhu'zhol: 20 * Kazhu'zhol: 30 * Fuzhu'zhol: 40 * Sezhu'zhol: 50 * Hezhu'zhol: 60 * And so on. In formal writing, you emphasize the spaces with a solid line, called a naya (nigh-uh), to make it easier to read. With informal writing, it's optional. * A period/full stop is called an ovka (ov-kuh) * A comma is called yatu ''(yah-too) * A question mark is called a ''mospa ''(moss-puh) * An exclamation mark is called a ''li'sab (lie-sab) * An ampersand is called a ka'parr (kuh-parr) * A dash is called a fesh (fehsh) * A colon is called a da'baovka (duh-bowv-kuh) * A semi colon is called a da'bayatu (duh-bay-atu) * A tilde is called a toikaw (toy-caw) * An ellipse is called a y'lohpa (yih-low-pa) Dictionary Everything is from Noktabian to English, by the way. They'd order the alphabet as a, e, i, o, u, y, b, ch, d, f, g, h, j, k, l, m, n, p, q, r, s, t, v, w, x, z; but for the sake of my sanity and everyone else's, I'm ordering it in an Earthen way. Italicized words are onomatopoeias. They're situational, as the meanings may vary. A * Aerpna (air-p-nah): Cloud * Ah'behiimrn (ah-beh-he-murn): Farlander; a term used for nonnatives. * A'ho (ah-hoe): One * Allovii (ah-low-vee): Spirit * Amaru (uh-marr-roo): Love * Aneko (ah-neh-ko): Breath * A'norith (uh-nor-ith): Assassin * Aos (ay-oss): Blue * Aos'rii (ay-oss-ree): Blueeye * Aos'tseto (ay-oss-zheh-toe): Blueheart * Aos'wex (ay-oss-weh-x): Bluefoot * Aoza (ay-oz-uh): Is * Aphrioh (aff-rye-oh): Romantic crush * Atu (uh-two): Happy * Aybii (aye-bee): Tongue * Ayo'nul (aye-o-null): Silver B * Ba'boo (baah-boo): It doesn't have a close English translation, besides maybe dear or something. It's an affectionary used for close relationships, platonic or romantic. * Baargotsch (bar-goh-tsch): Prevail * Baazo (baa-zoh): Sheep * Baru (bar-roo): Hello * Ba'syl (bah-sill): Horn * Berken (burr-ken): Back * Bingao (bin-gow): Skeptic * Bjoukin (b-yoo-kine): Stupid * Blehkii (bleh-key): Goat * Boehokny (bow-hock-nye): Soldier * Boof (boof): The sound that a large dog makes. * Buué (boo-ay): Zero * B'torek (bh-tore-ek): Claw * Braeka (bray-kuh): Bitch * Bwaga (bwah-guh): Blood Ch * Chagthos (chag-thoss): Medicinal drug * Cham'yok (cham-yok): The closest English translation is maiden name, except cham'yok is gender neutral. * Chaupal (chow-paul): Skin * Chaw (chaw): She * Chem'la (chem-lah): Uke/Bottom/Submissive * Cheva (ch-eh-vuh): Hers * Chez (chezz): How * Chif (chiff): As * Chix (chihx): Her D * Da'baovka (duh-bowv-kuh): Colon * Da'bayatu (duh-bay-atu): Semicolon * Daka (dah-kuh): Bang * Detri (day-try): Father * Dey (day): Two * Dielas (die-lass): Morning * Dietré (die-tray): Noon * Dijouka (die-zhoo-kuh): Phantom * D'riiget (d-ree-get): Damnit * Druupyr (drew-pie-er): Other * Dwah (dwah): Do * Dyub (die-yoob): Dig E * Ek (eh-k): I * Ena (eh-nah): Purple * Ena'rii (eh-nah-ree): Purpleeye * Epahbu (eh-pa-boo): Alphabet * Ern (urn): And * E'subka (eh-sub-ka): Because * Ena'tseto (eh-nah-seh-toe): Purpleheart * Ena'wex (eh-nah-weh-x): Purplefoot * Eh'vela (eh-vella): Evening * Euxe (e-ux-ey): It F * Faaren (far-en): Name * Fao (fay-oh): With * Fesh (fehsh): Grammatical dash * Feltiw (fell-tie-w): Easy * Floof (floof): Hair * Fnezy (f-neh-zy): Medium * Fu'' (foo): Four * Fytharr (figh-tharr): Therianthrope G * Gako (gah-koh): Cat * Gala (lah-luh): But * Gantaru (gan-taur-roo): Unicorn * Gan (gahn): He * Garui (gah-roo-eye): Drake * Gea (gee-uh): His * Gem (geh-m): Him * Gengun (gen-gun): Murder * Getapii (goo-tah-pee): Aunt * Giiné (gee-nay): Fine * Glochniq (gloch-n-eye-k): Demon * Gnahkux (nah-koocks): Brother * Gornakk (gore-knock): Pot * Gre'jiim (greh-jeem): Pain * Guu (goo): Grey * Guu'rii (goo-ree): Greyeye * Guu'tseto (goo-seh-toe): Greyheart * Guu'wex (goo-weh-x): Greyfoot H * Ha (hah): A/an * Hauf (how-f): Off * Hex (heh-x): Six * Hullat (hull-at): Tea * Hy (high): At * Hyarsuuch (high-er-sooch): Help I * Iberluch (eye-burr-loo-ch): The beams of sunlight/moonlight that peer through trees' canopies. * Ihbo (ih-bow): Them * Ihmé (ih-may): They * Ihyx (ih-yih-x): Their * Ifyroh (ee-figh-row): Burn * Igarev (ih-gah-rev): Summer * Immejd (ih-mej-d): Always * Iena (eye-en-uh): Immortal * I'nysik (ih-nye-sick): Chaos * I'raté (ee-rah-tay): Irritate J * Jaltruui (jall-true-ee): Perfect * Jeek (jeek): The * Jennilai (jenny-lie): Bucket * Jetiin (jeh-teen): Language * Jewarch (jay-war-ch): Clothes * Jezwa (jjay-zwah): Cloth * Jumav (joo-mav): You * Jumer (joo-mer): Your * Juopa (joo-oh-oa): Had K * Kadder'ly (kah-durr-lee): Seme/top/dominant * Kam'lya (cam-lie-yuh): Seke/both/dominant and submissive * Kana (kah-nah): Three * Kap (kah-p): Red * Ka'parr (kuh-parr): Ampersand * Kap'rii (kah-p-ree): Redeye * Kap'tseto (kah-p-seh-toe): Redheart * Kap'wex (kah-p-weh-x): Redfoot * Karu (kare-roo): Call * Kaziel (kah-zee-el): Parent * Kelo (keh-low): Fuck * Khoval (koh-vahl): Human * Kii'go (key-go): Very * Kletzel (klet-zel): Lummox * Koh (koah): So * Koomté (koom-tay): Control * Krépata (krey-pah-tuh): Creep L * La (la): Up * Laga (lah-guh): Like * L'amolg (l-ah-molg): Romance * Le'nuul (leh-new-l): Shall * Leterl (leh-tear-ull): List * Li (lie): Of * Liliet (lil-ee-et): Life * Lilius (lil-ee-us): Spring * Lithsoek (lith-soak): Crush as in smash. * Lih'miir (lih-meer): Warrior * Li'sab (lie-sab): Exclamation mark M * Maa (mah): Be * Mao (maow): The sound that a cat makes. * Ma'ket (ma-ket): Mother * Ma'luuko (ma-loo-koh): Kiss * Miaj (my-adge): Sweet * Miiot (me-ot): Mortal * Misken (miss-ken): Androgynous * Morté (more-tay): Death * Morteru (more-tear-roo): Dead * Mortenam (more-tay-nom): Autumn * Mortessum (more-tess-um): Reaper * Mospa (moss-puh): Question mark * Moyep (moy-ep): Good * ''Murr (murr): Affirmative/I acknowledge you/Notice me * Muzhent (moo-zhen-t): Noppera-bo * Mylanr (my-lon-er): Sweet N * Nabbou (nah-boo): Rabbit * Nahduulf (nah-doolf): Heal * Nahkii (nah-key): Sister * Naamret (nahm-ret): Deceit * Naro (nah-row): Am * Natégha (nah-tay-gah): A direct translation would be gold guardian, though it refers to coin pouches and wallets. * Naya (nigh-uh): A solid line used in formal writing to make reading easier. * Nety (neh-tie): Sneak * Ne'oro (neigh-or-oh): Kill * Nevog (neh-vog): Nine * Nie (nie): No * Nipatou (nie-pah-too): Bite * Nocatpla (knock-at-pluh): Nightmare * Noctre (knock-tray): Night * Nuziin (nuh-zeen): Nothing O * Oab (oh-uhb): In * Oarq (oh-ark): Out * Ochte (och-tay): Eight * Ojer (o-jurr): Obey * Oualo (ooh-ah-low): Small * Ovka (ov-kuh): Period/full stop P * Pason (pah-son): Sand * Pe'tunoragi (peh-too-no-rah-gee): Expansive * Pe'peep (pee-peep): The sound that birds make. * Pralwulfe (prawl-wolf): Friend * Prexal (prehx-uhl): Come * Pym (pie-m): In * Pyzte (piez-tay): Potion Q * Qacha (kah-chuh): Was * Qeshii (kweh-she): Sure * Qroka (kw-row-ka): Take * Quarev (quar-revh): Dragon * Quane (qu-aine): Not * Queros (key-roass): Sky R * Ra'ranq (rah-tahnk): Fear * Razhy'lis (ra-zhy-liss): Kitsune * Rektol (reh-k-tol): Really * Rélavek (ray-lah-vek): Knight * Remoh (ree-moh): Companion * Revetch (reh-vetch): Jouska * Rii (ree): Eye * Roefan (row-fan): Whitewing * Rurp (rurp): The sound that a frog/toad makes. * Ryo (rye-o): Apple S * Saanmiik (sahn-meek): End * Sein'' (sign): Five * Seterua (seh-tear-roo-uh): Nature * Shel (shell): White * Shel'rii (shell-ree): Whiteeye * Shel'tseto (shell-seh-toe): Whiteheart * Shel'wex (shell-weh-x): Whitefoot * Sigek (sigh-geck): Mate * Sil'kop (sigh-l-cop): Shit * Skelk (skelk): Shithead * Skop (skoh-p): Job * Skrahb (sk-rah-b): Fan * Smaar (smarr): Tail * Spy'fe (spy-feh): Fire * Sugol (sue-gull): Child * Suukry (sue-cry): Bone * Squiit (sq-weet): The sound that a mouse/rat makes. T * Taka (tah-kuh): Said * Tauh (towh): Or * Tal'baar (tal-bar): Venom * Tey'va (tay-vuh): Poison * Thuuna (thuh-nuh): Storm * Tiigde (teeg-day): Digital * Ti'taro (tee-taur-o): Beast * Toikaw (toy-caw): Tilde * Tseto (seh-toe): Heart U * Uata (oo-ah-tuh): Look * Uoke (oo-oak): For * Uornyal (oo-or-niall): Meargen * Ura'koy (urah-koi): Glimmer * Urema (yur-rem-uh): Lust * Ursawr (er-sour): Bear * Ur-uh-urr (er-uh-er): The sound that a rooster makes. V * Vahker (vah-kurr): Beware * Vahn (von): Me * Va'sahza (vah-sah-zuh): School * Vé (vay): My * Venuu'led (veh-noo-led): Fiction * Vinakrasy (vye-nah-krah-sigh): Nephalem * Vuundex (voon-dex): Excellent W * Wakk (wahk): The sound that ducks make. * Wan (wohn): Seven * Wem'ei (wem'ay): Squeal * Wetzii (wet-zee): Note * Wex (weh-x): Foot * Wiim (weem): More * Wu (woo): On * Wyl'vek (will-veck): Grave X * Xawai (zhah-why): Make * Xelkreij (zel-kree-j): Suicide * Xiaf (zhee-af): Cute * Xim (zhim): To * Xhoba'hay (zho-baa-hey): Nevermind * Xyrtaru (zheer-taur-roo): Cerapter * Xyrthor (zheer-thor): Pegasus Y * Yatu ''(yah-too): Comma * Yeke (yeh-kay): You * Yeket (yeh-keht): Your * Yinemio (yin-e-my-o): Pronoun * Yihp (yih-p): The sound that a small dog makes. * Y'lohpa (yih-low-pa): Ellipse * Yoraké'mohanas (yor-ah-kay-moe-has-nas): The Kaldsprak name for the language is Noktabian, which means 'night speak'. The language's native name translates to 'twilight's whisperers', as it's the only word in the language to not have evolved over time. * Yorojamu (yore-oh-jah-moo): Arachnitaur * Yuucheta (you-cheh-tuh): Dream * Yvek (y-veck): Sleep Z * Zel (zell): Evil * Zezo (zeh-zoh): Please * Zhahnta (zhan-tun): Skeleton * Zhol (zh-ole): Ten * Zo'dano (zoah-dahn-oh): Create * Zuun (zoo-n): Ass * Zunij (zoo-nidge): Asshole